


Drabble #17

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Benny Lafitte, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Drabble #17

Benny always knows.

Dean’s not sure how he does it- part of him suspects that Benny set up some cameras around the house and he definitely wouldn’t mind if Benny has- but Benny always knows.

“Strip and get on the bed, Dean.”

Benny’s tone leaves no room for argument and Dean quickly obeys. He crawls onto the best and settles on all fours, like he knows Benny wants. He can hear the older man moving around the room behind him, rummaging through their toy box until he finds what he’s looking for. By the time he returns to the bed, Dean’s cock is rock hard and leaking between his trembling thighs. He hadn’t cum earlier- that’s one order he can’t bring himself to disobey, so he was very careful- and he’s even more on edge than he usually would be.

“Time for your punishment,” Benny says, running a hand over the curve of Dean’s ass and down the back of his thigh. “I want you to count them. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

He’s barely finished speaking before the smooth side of Benny’s favorite paddle- a wooden one called a “ [ tenderizer ](https://www.thekinkfactory.com/collections/spanking-paddles/products/bdsm-large-tenderizer-spanking-paddle-in-exotic-chechen) ” that’s spiked on one side in a way that reminds Dean of the heavy metal tool by the same name he uses on meat- comes down on his ass. Dean gasps out a “one” in time for the second blow. Benny gets him nice and warmed up with the smooth side before flipping the paddle over.

The rounded spikes rake over Dean’s already-sensitive skin, sending goosebumps up his spine. He moans, curling his fingers into the comforter beneath him, and cries out when Benny hits him with that side next. Benny doesn’t work as long with that side- just long enough to leave bruises Dean’s going to be feeling for a while, a pleasant reminder of who is in charge.

When he’s done, Benny rubs aloe over Dean’s tender skin and makes him drink water.

“I had planned on letting you cum tonight,” he tells Dean as he works wipes the paddle down. “But you disobeyed me.”

“‘M sorry,” Dean mumbles, arms shaking a little where he’s still holding himself on all fours.

“I accept your apology, but you’re not cumming tonight.”

“Yes, sir.”

Benny stretches out beside Dean on the bed and guides him to lie down against the older man’s chest. “Such a good boy. Took your punishment like a pro.”

Dean blushes softly and rubs his cheek against Benny’s chest hair.

“I’m thinking Chinese for dinner. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.”


End file.
